


Are You Satisfied Now, Miss Lounds?

by R_Cookie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A Great And Gruesome Height, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Cookie/pseuds/R_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by chapter 35 and 37 of Mokuyoubi's "A Great and Gruesome Height".      -Spoilers for the story-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Satisfied Now, Miss Lounds?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Great and Gruesome Height](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686710) by [mokuyoubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi). 



_Even without a name, Will would know that voice anywhere. Freddie texts like she talks, like she writes her articles. He’s intrigued by how ruthless she’s been, daring him. It’s clear she was inclined to believe him, from the information Rook imparted that he shouldn’t have had. He can’t tell if she’s fooling herself into thinking Rook’s lying, or if she’s hoping to bait him, and by extension force Hannibal and Will’s hand, force them to reveal themselves._

_“Careful what you ask for, Miss Lounds,” he says under his breath._

_The mantra no turning back, no turning back running through his head, Will tucks himself close to Hannibal’s side. It only takes a second before Hannibal realises his intent and pulls him in with an arm over his chest. He presses his cheek to Will’s as Will holds up the phone, arm extended, and snaps a photo of them._

_When he looks at the picture, Will almost doesn’t recognise himself. The sinister glint in his eyes, the grim line of his mouth, exuding an air of menace. And next to him, their closeness impossible to misinterpret, Hannibal smiling, the cat who’s caught the canary. Freddie will probably have it printed on a shirt._

_-Chapter 35, A Great and Gruesome Height_

 

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This image of them taking the picture would NOT leave my brain. It took re-reading the story a third time to cave to the nagging, and to see this picture drawn. All I know was that I was utterly blown away by Mokuyoubi's writing, and how much I was made to feel by Will's decision and Hannibal's actions in that scene. 
> 
> Dearest Mokuyoubi, if you're seeing this, I apologise for how rough it is, though I hope you like it nonetheless.


End file.
